Salamanders
of the Fire Drakes (1st) Company]] Vulkan]] The Salamanders are one of the Loyalist First Founding Chapters of Space Marines. Their homeworld is the volcanic Death World of Nocturne. The Salamanders as a Chapter are unusually concerned with civilian casualties compared to most other Space Marines and believe that one of their most important duties is to protect the lives of the Emperor of Mankind's innocent subjects whenever and wherever possible. This is an attitude that developed as a consequence of the Salamanders' own unusually close connections to the Nocturnean people, as they are one of the only Chapters of Astartes who continue to interact with their families and the people of their homeworld after their transformation into Space Marines. For instance, it is not uncommon for a Salamander to serve as a clan leader among the Nocturneans and live with them when Chapter business does not require him to remain at the Chapter's fortress-monastery on Nocturne's moon of Prometheus. The Salamanders and their people as a whole are also defined by their adherence to a variation of the Imperial Cult called the Promethean Cult. Chapter History Vulkan Before the Great Crusade began, the infant Primarchs were separated from the Emperor of Mankind and transported randomly in their gestation capsules across the galaxy through the Warp from Imperial gene-laboratory beneath the Himalayan Mountains on Terra by the machinations of the Chaos Gods. One of these children ended up on the feudal Death World of Nocturne. The strange baby was found by a blacksmith named N'bel, who, recognising the child as the one prophesied to be a saviour by the teachings of the Promethean Cult, named him Vulkan. Like all the Primarchs, Vulkan grew very quickly, reaching full adulthood (and a size bigger and more muscular than any man on Nocturne) by the age of only three Terran years. He was also highly intelligent, able to vastly improve the already considerable metalworking skills of the famed smiths of Nocturne. When Vulkan was four, his town was attacked by the Dark Eldar, who were on a slave-taking expedition. The people of his hometown hid, as they usually did when the decadent xenos came raiding, but Vulkan refused to hide. Armed with only a pair of blacksmith's hammers, he roused the people from hiding and drove back the assault, single-handedly slaying a hundred Dark Eldar warriors. As word of the battle spread, the headsmen of the seven most important settlements on the planet came to pay homage to Vulkan, swearing to forevermore crush their foes rather than hiding from them. The Outlander Jubilant at their victory, the people of Nocturne held a great celebration, involving tests of strength and craftsmanship. During the opening ceremonies, a stranger appeared. His skin was unusually pale, compared to the dark, swarthy complexions of the people of Nocturne, and his clothes were very strange, made of materials unfamiliar to the pre-industrial Nocturneans. The stranger claimed that he could best any man at the competitions, causing many people to laugh at the seemingly inadvertent comparison to the superhuman Vulkan. Vulkan accepted the challenge, and the stranger wagered that whoever lost the challenge would swear his eternal loyalty and obedience to the victor. With a smile at such effrontery, Vulkan agreed to the stranger's terms. For eight days, the stranger matched Vulkan's performance exactly in several events, with neither able to beat the other by more than a slight difference (for example, an anvil-lifting contest was declared a draw after both men held theirs up for half a day with no signs of stopping). The Final Trial In the end, it came down to the final trial: Salamander-Slaying. Both men had a day and a half to forge a weapon, then go out and slay the largest salamander (a large, heat-loving reptile native to Nocturne), that they could find. Vulkan and the stranger worked all day at their forges, neither pausing to rest. As the day drew to a close, they emerged. Vulkan had forged a huge warhammer, and the stranger a keen-edged sword. They both climbed to the summit of Mount Deathfire, a massive volcano said to be the home of the largest Firedrakes, the most fearsome species of salamander, on the planet. Vulkan found his prey first, smashing its head off with a single blow from his hammer. As he carried the carcass back, the volcano unexpectedly erupted. Vulkan was nearly thrown off a cliff, but managed to grab onto the edge with one hand, stubbornly grasping the tail of his prize with the other. Vulkan held on for several hours, but his hold finally began to slip. It was at that time the stranger reappeared, carrying a salamander larger than his own. The stranger quickly threw his carcass into the lava flow, using its heat-resistant hide as a bridge to cross over and save Vulkan. Vulkan was declared the winner when they returned home since he had a salamander hide and the stranger had lost his, but Vulkan silenced the crowd. He knelt before the stranger, stating that any man who valued life over pride was worthy of his service. At that moment the stranger at last revealed himself to be the Emperor of Mankind, and it was declared that Nocturne would be the homeworld of the XVIII Space Marine Legion, forever after known as the Salamanders, that was derived from Vulkan's genome, with Vulkan at his rightful place as Primarch of the XVIII Legion and ruler of the planet. Great Crusade During the Great Crusade the Salamanders were attached to Expeditionary Fleet 154, their forces complemented by Imperial Army regiments drawn from the planet Phaeria, a Death World. They successfully brought hundreds of human-settled worlds into Imperial Compliance. Horus Heresy and the Aftermath The Salamanders' role during the Horus Heresy is not well known to Imperial scholars; what is for certain is that the XVIII Legion, along with the Iron Hands and the Raven Guard, were part of the first wave of Loyalist attackers during the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V. After the announcement of the Warmaster Horus' treachery against the Emperor and the destruction of the four open Traitor Legions' (the Sons of Horus, Emperor's Children, Death Guard and the World Eaters) remaining Loyalists during the Battle of Istvaan III, the Emperor ordered seven full Legions of Space Marines to attack the Forces of Chaos serving his beloved son and former friend. But among those seven Legions, four were already secretly Traitors to the Imperium and devotees of the Ruinous Powers. The initial landing force on Istvaan V fell into a trap set by the Traitors and the three Loyalist Legions withdrew towards their landing site to give their recently arrived reinforcements a chance to earn glory against the Traitors. This drop site had been fortified by the four secret Traitor Legions, including the Night Lords, the Word Bearers, the Iron Warriors and the Alpha Legion, who had been intended to form the second wave of the Imperial assault on Horus' forces. At this moment, the second wave opened fire on the retreating Loyalist Marines, crushing them between the hammer of Horus' forces and the anvil of the fortified drop site. Despite a heroic defence, the three Loyal Legions were practically destroyed; all but a handfull of Battle-Brothers fell on that fateful day and the Primarch Ferrus Manus of the Iron Hands was beheaded by his former best friend Fulgrim, the Primarch of the Emperor's Children. After this sad defeat, the Salamanders, as well as the other two betrayed Space Marine Legions, were unable to perform any further tasks the Emperor had planned for them and spent the rest of the Heresy rebuilding their shattered forces. When Roboute Guilliman authored the ''Codex Astartes'' during the Reformation of the Imperium after the Heresy and prepared the plan to safeguard the Imperium from another civil war by breaking down each Space Marine Legion into a single Chapter comprised of only 1,000 Space Marines, Vulkan stood alongside Leman Russ of the Space Wolves and Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists in opposition to the plan. However, like the others, Vulkan eventually acquiesced rather than put the unity of the Imperium at risk once more. ]] Around a thousand years after the Horus Heresy, Vulkan hid 9 artefacts around the galaxy for his Chapter to find, as a test to see if they were worthy of his leadership. He then disappeared, leaving his Chapter with the message that whenever the Forgefather of the Salamanders had found all nine items, Vulkan would return to lead his Chapter to victory over the enemies of the Imperium in its final days of greatest need, according to the signs foreseen in the Chapter's book of prophecy, the Tome of Fire. Of these nine relics, five have been recovered, three of which, the Spear of Vulkan, Kesare's Mantle and the Gauntlet of the Forge, are wielded by the Chapter's Forgefather (Master of the Forge), Vulkan He'stan. Two, the Chalice of Fire and the Eye of Vulkan, remain on the Nocturnean moon of Prometheus in the Chapter's fortress-monastery, while the last four artefacts, the Engine of Woes, the Obsidian Chariot, the Unbound Flame and the Song of Entropy, have yet to be discovered. Notable Campaigns *'The Compliance of Caldera (Unknown Date.M31)' - An unusual campaign during the Great Crusade for the Salamanders involved bringing the world of 154-4, known as Ibsen by its inhabitants, into Imperial Compliance. The Salamanders, lead by Vulkan himself, were joined by the Iron Hands and the Death Guard Legions, both lead by their own respective Primarchs. The world was undeveloped, and largely inhospitable to human life, but possessed valuable mineral deposits. However, the Imperial forces faced stiff resistance for control of the planet from the Eldar, who had placed a garrison upon Ibsen. The Eldar forces -- including Seers, Warlocks and other combat psykers -- could not have expected to defeat one Legion of Astartes, let alone three. The mystery deepened when the semi-feral, primitive human tribes inhabiting the planet seemed more sympathetic to the Eldar, or at the very least, not welcoming to their human liberators. The Salamanders and other Imperials defeated the Eldar relatively easily as expected. After the conquest, the Salamanders learned that the Eldar had been defending a network of menhirs which served as psychic nodes and that fed into a giant arch, where the final and most brutal confrontation between the Astartes and the xenos had taken place. The arch itself had been located thanks to a mysterious Remembrancer attached to the Salamanders, with whom Vulkan had had an unsettling conversation before the battle. After the slaughter ended, Vulkan saw the Remembrancer loitering by the arch and then suddenly disappearing. Following him, Vulkan and his elite Pyre Guard descended into the chambers beneath it, through a portal at its base. There they found a crude warding ceremony taking place, conducted by the primitive human tribal priests, who were ready to sacrifice an ancient Dark Eldar witch. Finally, Vulkan realised the truth: the arch was in reality, a Webway portal (though none of the Imperials, including Vulkan, knew this at the time); Vulkan had seen a "gate" like this before, in his Nocturnean youth, when Dark Eldar repeatedly utilised such a portal to raid and pillage the planet. The Eldar had taken control of the portal by defeating their dark cousins, and in the process had freed the indigenous human population of Ibsen from the horrors of Dark Eldar raids; the Eldar had been seen by the humans as liberators. Terrified by the defeat of their liberators at the hands of the Imperium, the natives had sought to sacrifice their Dark Eldar captive to ward off the inevitable return of her race; the mysterious "Remembrancer" who was nowhere to be seen had actually been the Emperor in disguise, who must have had a great interest in the particulars of this mission since he had ordered so many resources committed to it. Vulkan ordered Ibsen and its irredeemably corrupted population cleansed by flame. He renamed the scoured, Nocturne-like Dead World that remained Caldera. The world was now ready to receive new human colonists and to be exploited for the benefit of the Imperium. *'The Fires of Phaistos Osiris (533.M39)' - During this action, the Salamanders defending the important Cardinal World of Phaistos Osiris, located in the northern Segmentum Ultima, from a massive Ork onslaught. This particular action has been held up as a shining example of the role the Adeptus Astartes play in the protection of the Imperium. This important Cardinal World was and remains the capital of the Osiran Sector, and is both the location of the revered Basilica of Saint Thoth the Intercessor as well as the sector's primary Schola Progenium facility. Within this desolate region, this important world was a lynchpin of the Imperium's spiritual and temporal control. In 533.M39, WAAAGH! Ruckrippa threatened to drown the entire sector in darkness. Given advance warning of the Orks' progress, the Salamanders stood at the head of a well-disciplined army raised from the students of the Schola and hundreds of thousands of volunteer pilgrim-militia.Leading the resistance, the Salamanders Chapter had devised a complex and subtle defence in depth which denied the planet's resources to the Greenskin enemy. The Salamanders used the Orks' own homicidal rage and lack of discipline against them, goading them on and trapping them into the killing grounds of their own choosing. In orbit, the Salamanders' Chapter fleet, supported by Battlefleet Ultima, engaged Ruckrippa's Deff-Hulks in a shock assault. Under cover of the bombardment chosen squads of the Salamanders' Firedrake Terminators conducted teleporter raids aboard the doomed Ork Hulks. Planting seismic charges, the Deff-Hulks were ripped apart with explosive atomic blasts. On the surface of Phaistos Osiris, the Orks launched their final assault against the world's main temple-city. The Salamanders launched their final counter-attack, now fighting on a hellish battlefield that was to the Chapter no more nor less than home ground. With them came suicide-squads of fanatical Redemptionists. The final killing blow came when the Firedrakes descended from the darkness above, slaughtering the remaining Orks in the hell below, smashing the WAAAGH! into a thousand pieces. *'The Purging of the Moons of Ymgarl (754-756.M41)' - By order of the High Lords of Terra actions against suspected Genestealer infection were stepped up across the galaxy. As part of this xenocidal campaign, the Salamanders were given the onerous duty of purging the Genestealers for all time from the moons of Ymgarl where they had first been encountered. This was a realm where these foul creatures had always maintained a foothold and from which they had previously been thought to originate. The losses amongst the Space Marines were horrendous, but assaults from the nightmare Ymgarl Genestealers were despatched in storms of fire or crushed under the shattering blows of Thunder Hammers. TheSalamanders did not falter despite desperate hours and terrible reversals. The campaign lasted for nearly two years of bloody struggle and death in the darkness before finally the Magos Biologis of the Adeptus Mechanicus pronounced the ancient threat on Ymgarl ended, although its dark legacy would live on in the shadows of chill ship holds, dark hulks and doomed worlds uncounted. *'Badab War' (906-912.M41) - 'The Salamanders were one of the Space Marine Chapters that participated in the Badab War, serving the Imperium by helping to defeat the Astral Claws and their wayward Secessionist allies. Initially, the Salamanders were reluctant to get involved in the internecine conflict, having fought alongside both the Astral Claws and the Fire Hawks as recently as the Lycanthos Drift Campaign of the 810s.M41, and the Chapter was greatly troubled to intervene on either side despite direct calls do so. When proof was provided to them by the Legate Inquisitor in charge of prosecuting the war that the Astral Claws had broken faith fully with the ancient covenants of the Imperium, the Salamanders were forced by duty to act. The Chapter could only send a small force consisting of one Battle Company (the 2nd Company) under the command of Captain Pellas Mir'san, as the rest of the Chapter was already committed elsewhere. Although few in number, the Salamanders' force was heavily engaged throughout the conflict until the bitter end, playing key roles in several important events during the conflict. *'Second War for Armageddon (941-961.M41) - During the Second War for Armageddon, the Salamanders fought with distinction, led by their Chapter Master Tu'Shan, whose tenure as Chapter Master had only begun 3 years before the start of the conflict. Among other feats of their service on the hive world of Armageddon, a company of the Salamanders managed to defend the bridge over the River Stygies from a thousand-strong Ork Speed Freeks force, and prevented the Orks from destroying a water purification plant, thus saving Hive Tempestora from a slow death by dehydration. Although the hive city eventually fell to the Orks, the Salamanders' efforts allowed it to be evacuated before the Orks could capture it, saving countless lives. The Salamanders have been involved in many magnificent Imperial conquests and victories, but in recent times even these great achievements have been eclipsed by their stalwart fighting during the Second War for Armageddon. While the Blood Angels set about destroying the massive Ork horde, and the Ultramarines bent their strength to the defence of the surviving hive cities, the Salamanders took upon themselves the essential but neglected task of protecting the supply convoys, fighting rearguard actions against the Orks' advances and escorting refugee columns. So unstinting were they in these arduous but unsung duties that the Salamanders were to earn the gratitude and respect of thousands of Imperial Guardsmen and civilians. The Salamanders have become renowned as sturdy and dependable allies, a reputation that is not shared by many other, more unpredictable, Space Marine Chapters. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - When the Ork Warboss Ghazghkull launched his new offensive against the Imperial forces on Armageddon, the Salamanders were one of the first Space Marine Chapters to respond, sending a full 7 companies to combat the Orks, including Chapter Master Tu'Shan, who personally lead his Firedrakes (the elite 1st Company). The Salamanders launched several counter-attacks against the Rok-forts landed by the Orks along the Hemlock River. Preferring the close-quarter fighting within the maze of crudely-carved tunnels within the Roks to the long-range duels in the desert, the Salamanders made the Orks pay a high price for their audacity. At least three Roks were destroyed by the Salamanders' attacks, slaughtering untold thousands of the savage Greenskins. Many Chapters fought in the name of the Emperor on Armageddon, or for personal glory. Of the 20 full Space Marine Chapters that deployed for the Third War for Armageddon, only the Salamanders truly fought to save the lives of the people of Armageddon. They are even today much respected for their willingness to stand up against one of the Marines Malevolent's captains who had left civilians to die because the Marines Malevolent "hadn't time" to defend them from the Orks. *'Moribar' (Unknown Date.M41) - A mission on the Cemetery World of Moribar where the Salamanders intended to capture Renegade members of their Chapter, including Vai'tan Ushorak, who was killed in the attempt and Nihilan, a former Salamanders Librarian who subsequently joined a Renegade Chaos Space Marine warband that had once been part of the Salamanders 6th Company called the Dragon Warriors. The mission went poorly for the Salamanders and most of the Renegades escaped to cause further trouble for the Chapter. * Stratos Campaign (Unknown Date.M41) - The Salamanders succeeded in the liberation of Cirrion, a floating loft-city and the capital of the Imperial mining world of Stratos. A small group of Dragon Warriors under the command of the Chaos Sorcerer Nihilan orchestrated the uprising of a Chaos Cult, the so-called Cult of Truth, on the Imperial mining world of Stratos to serve as a distraction while they secretly recovered an artefact known as the decyphrex from the depths of Stratos' floating loft-city and capital of Cirrion. The Salamanders responded to Stratos' astropathic distress call and Nihilan had the added enjoyment of arranging for the death of the Salamanders' Captain Kadai, one of the Space Marines who had nearly killed him after he had gone Renegade decades before on the Cemetery World of Moribar. * Scoria (Unknown Date.M41)- After recovering an ancient artefact from the derelict Adeptus Mechanicus Forge Ship Archimedes Rex, the Salamanders' 3rd Company journeyed to the world of Scoria. On Scoria, the 3rd Company discovered survivors of the Imperium's 154th Expeditionary Force, a remnant from the Great Crusade, as well as 50 suits of ancient Power Armour and the oldest living Salamander, Gravius, who had fought in the terrible Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V over ten millennia before. The Salamanders on Scoria also successfully captured an Iron Warriors fortress before coming under attack by thousands of Orks. The brave Fire Born repelled several attacks by the Greenskins and even use their downed Strike Cruiser's main guns to push back the tide of Orks. After breaking the back of the Ork assault, the Salamanders were "rescued" by the arrival of a Strike Cruiser from the Marines Malevolent, a Chapter with which the Salamanders had poor relations and with which they had already had a less-than-friendly meeting back on the Archimedes Rex when the Marines Malevolent had sought to seize the Forge Ship's technology for their own. The 3rd Company's Captain, N'keln, was allegedly slain by an Ork commando team while on the world, and the Chaos Sorcerer Nihilan, a determined enemy of the Salamanders, was sighted but slipped from the 3rd Company's grasp. It was on Scoria that the Salamanders discovered that a new apocalyptic weapon, a Seismic Cannon, now lay within the hands of Nihilian and the Forces of Chaos who were determined to destroy the Salamanders and their homeworld of Nocturne. Despite the large number of important artefacts removed from the planet, dissension reigned among the ranks of the 3rd Company upon their return to Nocturne due to their multiple failures, the discovery of the threat posed by the Seismic Cannon and the death of their Captain. Chapter Recruitment in action]] Like many of the First Founding Chapters (and many subsequent ones as well), the Salamanders recruit exclusively from the people of their homeworld, Nocturne. Children aspiring to become Space Marines begin their training at the age of six or seven Terran years as the apprentice to a Salamanders Astartes. They spend several years learning the art of the smith, and the most able apprentices are then judged by the Chapter's Apothecaries and Chaplains to see if they are worthy (and capable of surviving the gene-seed organ implantation process) to become Space Marines. Their training includes many of the same trials the Emperor and Vulkan competed in according to Nocturnan legend, finally culminating in the hunting and slaying of a massive salamander on Mount Deathfire. Each Salamanders company recruits solely from one of the great clans of Nocturne, and thus each Battle-Brother is a member of the same clan as his fellow company Battle-Brothers as well. The Salamanders companies each mantain huge, tracked fortresses that crisscross the volcanic surface of their homeworld, serving as an easy way to interact with their fellow companies and the various Nocturnan clans. Because each Battle-Brother in a Salamanders Company is a clan brother as well, the Salamanders have been known to fight like their savage namesakes to rescue their fallen and wounded. Chapter Organisation ]] The Salamanders follow the Codex Astartes, but their doctrines are also strongly influenced by the Promethean Cult of Nocturne, an accepted variant of the Imperial Cult, which places a high regard on self-reliance, self-sacrifice, and loyalty to each other as well as to the Emperor. The hammer and the fire are both important symbols of the Cult, and the Chapter makes widespread use of Flamers, Meltaguns, and Thunder Hammers in their armoury. As one can imagine, this preference for Flamers and Meltas leads to a strong affinity among the Salamanders for close-range shooting when in combat. Because of their universal early training as blacksmiths, all Salamanders are fully capable of maintaining and performing moderate repair work on their weapons and armour, leaving the Chapter's Artificers with the free time necessary to create great works of technology and metallurgy. As a result, the Salamanders Chapter has an unusually high number of master-crafted weapons and Artificer Power Armour. The Chapter also favours the use of Land Raider Redeemers. In an interesting example of juxtaposition, however, the fluctuating gravity of Nocturne makes training with certain units such as Land Speeders and Assault Bikes difficult, therefore the Chapter makes little use of them, favouring instead Devastator Squads and Terminator Squads (the Chapter has 120 Veterans as opposed to the typical 100). Indeed, it is fitting that the Salamanders should lack fast attack capabilities, as for some inexplicable reason, they naturally have slightly slower reflexes than most Space Marines, probably as a result of mutations in their gene-seed. However, a Salamander's reflexes are still significantly faster than those of a normal human. Also, as a result of a reaction between their genetics and the high levels of radiation present on Nocturne due to the constant volcanic churning of rare earth elements from the planet's deep crust, Salamander Battle-Brothers usually have dark or jet black skin and bright, burning eyes with the capability to see in the infared band of the electromagnetic spectrum, which gives them a natural form of night vision. This appearance is entirely superficial, but has intimidated more than one rebel against the Emperor into submission without firing a shot. Trained never to give up or retreat, Salamanders are capable of going on even when their entire squad is dead, holding positions for months on end. This is one of the more significant effects of Promethean doctrines upon the Chapter's collective psyche. Before each battle every Salamander receives an honour-scar from a Promethean brander-priest. This symbolises their respect for the Chapter and the Promethean belief that one must be cleansed by the pain of fire before every major undertaking. Only Veterans ever receive honour-scars on their faces, as it takes several centuries of battles before every other space on the Astartes' ebon-skinned body has been filled up with the scars. Chapter Fortress-Monastery The Salamanders have built their fortress-monastery on Prometheus, Nocturne's oversized moon. Nocturne itself is too geologically and volcanically unstable a world to build a large, defensible structure upon. Its high gravity and other environmental issues like the constant volcanic eruptions could also make training more problamatic and dangerous than even Space Marines would be able to handle. When not at war, the Salamanders prefer to live among the common people of Nocturne and Prometheus, and are the leaders of each settlement. This is a unique trait of the Chapter, and makes the Astartes akin to living gods amoung the fierce peoples of their feudal homeworld. Chapter Companies The Salamanders differ from most if not all other Space Marine Chapters in that each company possesses 120 Space Marines as opposed to the standard 100 that the ''Codex Astartes'' prescribes. Additionally, instead of having 10 companies, the Salamanders have only 6 companies of full Astartes in addition to a small company of about 60 Scout Marines. The Chapter organisation of the Salamanders is as follows: 'The Fire Drakes (1st Company)' *'Chapter Master:' Tu'Shan *'Squads:' 12 Veteran Squads (10 Space Marines each) *'Support:' Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks, Land Raiders, Terminator Squads *'Company Colours:' White salamander head on black left shoulder 'Battle Company (2nd Company)' *'Captain:' Pellas Mir'san *'Squads: '''7 Tactical Squads, 3 Devastator Squads, 2 Assault Squads *'Support: Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks, Assault Bike Squads, Land Speeders *'''Company Colors: White salamander head on black left shoulder 'Battle Company (3rd Company)' *'Captain:' Adrax Agatone, Master of the Arsenal *'Squads: '''7 Tactical Squads, 3 Devastator Squads, 2 Assault Squads *'Support: Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks, Bike Squads, Landspeeders *'''Company Colours: Orange salamander head on black left shoulder 'Battle Company (4th Company)' *'Captain:' Dac'tyr, Master of the Fleet, Lord of the Burning Skies *'Squads: '''7 Tactical Squads, 3 Devastator Squads, 2 Assault Squads *'Support: Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks, Bike Squads, Landspeeders *'''Company Colours: Green salamander head on black left shoulder 'Reserve Company (5th Company)' *'Captain:' Mulceber *'Squads: '''8 Tactical Squads, 4 Devastator Squads *'Support: Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks *'''Company Colours: Black salamander head on yellow left shoulder 'Reserve Company (6th Company)' *'Captain:' Drakgaard *'Squads: '''8 Tactical Squads, 4 Devastator Squads *'Support: Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks *'''Company Colours: Green Salamander head on yellow left shoulder 'Scout Company (7th Company)' *'Captain:' Sol Ba'ken, Master of Recruits *'Squads: '''6 Scout Squads *'Support: Scout Bike Squads, Land Speeder Storms *'''Company Colours: Black salamander head on white left shoulder Chapter Combat Doctrine The Chapter follows most normal Imperial tactical and strategic dogma, as emphasised in the Codex Astartes, but with only slight variations. The Salamanders have a preference for close-ranged fire fights and use many Melta and Flamer weapons to burn whole swathes of infantry troops and to smash armoured foes. The Salamanders also have an intimate knowledge of the ways of metal and fire, forging great relics and powerful Artificer items. They have more Techmarines than is normal for an Astartes Chapter, although not a disproportionate number. Because each Salamanders Battle-Brother can completely repair, service and modify their own arms, Power Armour and wargear, the Techmarines of the Salamanders are free to craft intricate and powerful items of incredible workmanship and advanced technology. This is most evident in the unusual numbers of Terminators in their force, as well as a greater portion of master-crafted weaponry. Their technological resources are also supplemented by regular trade with the Adeptus Mechanicus, made possible by Nocturne's abundant mineral resources. Self-reliance and craftsmanship are both highly prized traits within the Salamanders Chapter as their Primarch Vulkan himself was a great Artificer, forging many wonders. The only Primarch able to match Vulkan's skill at crafting was his iron-handed brother Primarch Ferrus Manus of the Iron Hands Legion, although Vulkan himself preferred to work the steel over a flame rather than using advanced machinery, just as he had when he was young. Chapter Beliefs The Promethean Cult governs the beliefs of the Salamanders, placing great emphasis on self-reliance, loyalty, and self-sacrifice. These values stem from their training as smiths. The Promethean Cult calls on its followers to emulate the deeds and be true to the teachings of the Nocturnean Primarch Vulkan as well as providing service to and worship of his father, the Emperor of Mankind. Prometheans believe deeply in the virtues of self-reliance and self-sacrifice for others, long defining cultural values of the Nocturnean people, who have struggled to survive the harsh environment of their volcanic and earthquake-wracked homeworld. They hold a firm belief in isolationism, the tenet that only through spiritual meditation and exploration performed alone and in isolation from others can a person gain a true understanding of both themselves and how they can best honour the legacy of Vulkan and serve the will of the Emperor. Prometheans make use of fire in many of their rituals and ceremonies and believe that they must be cleansed by the pain of fire before every major undertaking or initiative. The hammer, sometimes called Vulkan's Sigil, the forge and the anvil are also important symbols for Prometheans due to the importance of smithing in Nocturnean culture. Promethean believers also hold sacred the words of the ancient ritual book known as the Canticle of Immolation, which is often read by Salamanders Chaplains during the Chapter's various ceremonies. It is not uncommon for Salamanders Space Marines to engage in ritual scarring by branding and burning. Frequently held trials of walking over burning coals and carrying red-hot metal bars are a common occurrence. As the Promethean Cult openly calls on its adherents to venerate the Primarchs and follow the Emperor loyally, it is not considered heretical by the Ecclesiarchy and instead has received official sanction as one of the accepted variants of the Imperium's state religion, the Imperial Creed. Brander-priests are a valued group of Chapter Serfs, who administer the ritual brands to the flesh of the Salamanders. Achievements and honours are recorded in brands upon the flesh of each Astartes, and the brands wind around the limbs and body of the Space Marine. Only the most Veteran of Salamanders Space Marines have their bodies entirely covered in brands. Chapter Master Tu'Shan has so many that he has run out of room on his flesh and fresh honours are marked instead on his battle plate. Brander-priests are assigned upon a new Astartes' induction into the Chapter and will ideally serve with that particular Space Marine for their entire lives. Pilots are the only warriors in the Chapter who may ritually scar their faces before the rest of their bodies, for pilots will traditionally brand the Dactyl's Sigil on their faces, a symbol of an avian predator native to Nocturne. Captain Dac'tyr of the 4th Company bears a particularly large and detailed sigil as befits his rank as the Chapter's Master of the Fleet. The salamanders after which the Chapter are named can live very long lives indeed; the oldest and most legendary drakes are revered in the Chapter's legends, such as the mighty Kessare whose hide is worn by the Forgefather Vulkan He'stan and Kessarghoth, Guardian of the Gate of Fire, a mythical drake of Nocturne whose spirit appeared recently in the Totem Walk of Lexicanum Dak'ir. Those drakes hunted by the Astartes of the Chapter are named and remembered as well. Those Salamanders Battle-Brothers facing a crisis of belief or purpose will sometimes choose to undertake a ritual known as the Burning Walk. The Battle-Brother departs the Chapter dressed only in the robes of a Nocturnan desert traveler and armed only with a walking staff, to travel the dunes and deserts of Nocturne until their crisis is resolved and they return. Few Astartes who undertake the Burning Walk return, however, and the ritual is more often than not a death sentence. Chapter Gene-Seed As far as can be ascertained by the Magos Biologis of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Salamander's gene-seed appears to be both stable and as yet uncorrupted. An unusual trait of the Salamanders is that their Battle-Brothers tend to be slower in reflex reaction than other Chapters, though the origin of this factor is debated and has not been attributed to any factors present in the gene-seed. It is unknown whether this defect is due to a problem with the gene-seed that manifested as a result of most Salamanders Battle-Brothers being raised on their high-gravity world, or the psychological result of the Chapter's doctrines and psycho-conditioning against hastiness and impetuosity. However, it has been noted that a Salamanders Space Marine can move just as quickly as any Astartes equipped with Power Armour, which gives some weight to the psychological hypothesis. The Salamanders were always the smallest of the First Founding Legions, owing to their indoctrination procedures and the large number of Salamanders Space Marines slain at the Istvaan V Drop Site Massacre during the opening days of the Horus Heresy. After the massacre on Istvaan V, the Legion's numbers were severely reduced and, as such, no Successor Chapters were formed from the original XVIII Legion during the Second Founding. Although, Imperial scholars have pointed out the similarities in the physiques, markings, and tactical dogma of such Chapters as the Black Dragons and the Storm Giants which may be Salamanders Successor Chapters created at a later date from the stockpiles of their gene-seed. Notable Salamanders *'Vulkan' - Primarch of the Salamanders. He was a great craftsman and stout war leader. One of the few Loyalist Primarchs to survive the Horus Heresy and the Great Scouring, though he later disappeared mysteriously. Vulkan left behind his nine greatest relics, hidden from his sons, instructing them to search through his Tome of Fire for the clues that would lead the Salamanders to their Primarch's lost relics. *'Heka'tan' - Survivor of the Drop Site Massacre during the opening stages of the Horus Heresy. *'Gravius' - Veteran of the Horus Heresy. Discovered by warriors of the 3rd Company during the 41st Millennium aboard the remains of a warship from the Great Crusade. * *'Phoecus' - Captain Phoecus led a Company of the Salamanders during the 35th Millennium and commanded the Strike Cruiser Forgehammer. *'Hestion' - A gifted Librarian of the Chapter who served aboard the Strike Cruiser Forgehammer during the 35th Millennium. *[[Tu'Shan|'Tu'Shan']] - Current Chapter Master of the Salamanders, Tu'Shan is a living legend. His victories and accomplishments are well known and he is an example to the Salamanders' values of compassion, duty and self-sacrifice. Tu'shan personally participated in the Third War for Armageddon, his Chapter earning much fame and adoration from the populace for their daring and desperate battles to protect refugee columns and the people of Armageddon.* *'Praetor' - Terminator Sergeant. * *'Argos' - Master of the Forge. * *'T'kell' - Legendary Techmarine and Master of the Forge of the Salamanders, built the Vault beneath Mount Deathfire where the ashes of fallen Salamanders are immolated in lava upon the Pyre-slab, their essence returned to the heart of Nocturne. T'kell built the Vault under the watchful eyes of Vulkan himself. *'Elysius' - Chaplain and current bearer of Vulkan's Sigil. * *'Xavier' - Chaplain Xavier was one of the most legendary Reclusiarchs (High Chaplain) of the Chapter, granted the honour of carrying one of the Chapter's most revered relics into battle, Vulkan's Sigil. Though long-deceased Chaplain Xavier continues to inspire the Salamanders as they forge their way through the fires of war. *'Prebian' - Master Prebian is the training officer of the Chapter, the Master of Recruits. Personally taught Chaplain Elysius unarmed combat. * *'Vel'cona' - Chief Librarian of the Salamanders Chapter, Vel'cona is the most powerful and most highly respected Librarian in the Chapter and mentor to Epistolary Pyriel. * *'Pyriel' - Epistolary Librarian and a Veteran and hero of the Salamanders Chapter. * *'Nihilan' - A former Salamanders Librarian who turned Renegade and joined the warband of the Black Dragons visionary, renegade Chaplain Ushorak. The Salamanders responded rapidly, sending a strike force composed of the 3rd Company and led by Captain Kadai which made their way to the Cemetery World of Moribar. While Ushorak delved into the secret crypts beneath the sepulchre world, the Salamanders and the Renegade followers of Ushorak fought savagely through the crematoria of that ash-blanketed world. At the height of the fighting, Ushorak was plunged into the central furnaces at the heart of the planet, and Librarian Nihilan tried to save the Captain but failed and was horribly burned in the process, barely surviving at all. From the tattered remnants of Ushorak's followers the newly christened Chaos Sorcerer Nihilan forged the Dragon Warriors Chaos Space Marines warband, determined to exact vengeance on the Salamanders and the people of Nocturne. *'Pellas Mir'san' - Known as "Winter Blade" and the "Defender of Nocturne", Pellas Mir'san has served as the Captain of the Salamanders 2nd Company for more than a century and a half, and is one of the oldest members of the Chapter still serving. Captain Mir'san commanded the Salamanders Chapter's contingent as its Force Commander during the Chapter's involvement in the Badab War. *'Adrax Agatone' - Takes up command of the Salamanders 3rd Company following the death of Captain N'keln. Former 1st Tactical Sergeant of the Company. Captain Agatone took command of the battle for the Ferron Straits during the Gevion Campaign. *'Ko'tan Kadai' - Previous Captain of the 3rd Company, murdered by the treacherous Dragon Warriors on the war-torn world of Stratos.* (Deceased) *'N'keln' - Previous Captain of the 3rd Company, Kadai's successor. Regarded by many as unready for the promotion, however, he rose to the occasion and became an inspiring leader. Unfortunately, treachery ended his leadership prematurely.* (Deceased) *'Emek' - Apothecary of the 3rd Company. Succesor to Fugis. * *'Fugis' - Former Apothecary of the 3rd Company. Undertook the Burning Walk after the events on Scoria.* *'Hazon Dak'ir' - Squad leader of one of the 3rd Company's Tactical Squads, Dak'ir went on to become a Lexicanum (Librarian under his mentor Pyriel. As his training neared completion Dak'ir was revealed to be a figure of Nocturnean prophecy known as the''Ferro Ignis'' or "Fire Sword" that would either destroy or saveNocturne and the Salamanders. Lexicanum Dak'ir had his Librarian helmet forged with a sculpted silver faceplate down the left side of the helmet to represent the scarring that mars the flesh of his face. * *'Sol Ba'ken' - Sol Ba'ken was Hazon Dak'ir's former Battle-Brother. He was promoted to sergeant as Dak'ir's replacement once Da'kir was recruited into the Chapter's Librarium.* *'Zek Tsu'Gan' - Former Veteran Sergeant of the 3rd Company. Ascended to the ranks of the 1st Company after the events on Scoria. * *'Dac'tyr' - Master of the Fleet and Captain of the 4th Company. Many warriors in the 4th Company are Pilots and bear the Dactyl Sigil. Captain Dac'tyr bears a particularly large and detailed version of the Sigil to represent his rank as Lord of the Burning Sky. *'Vulkan He'stan' - Former Captain of the 4th Company; He'stan has now been charged by the Chapter with locating the lost relics of Vulkan. * *'Mulcebar' - Captain of the 5th Company.* *'Drakgaard' - Captain of the 6th Company. * *'Terellus' - Former Captain of the 6th Company who led his warriors to betray the Chapter and their oaths of fealty to the Emperor of Mankind and instead swear their loyalty to the Chaos Blood God, Khorne. Leader of the Renegade Chaos Space Marines warband called the Dragon Warriors. *'Zen'de' - Former Master of Recruits and Captain of the 7th Company. Master Zen'de is a renowned Promethean philosopher of the Chapter. *'Bray’arth Ashmantle' – Bray'arth Ashmantle is a unique Mark IV Ironclad Pattern Venerable Dreadnought. Sokhar Bray’arth, once a Captain of the Salamanders 4th Company, is the current occupant of this ancient relic Dreadnought that is known as the Iron Dragon and which was fashioned by the hands of the revered Salamanders Primarch Vulkan. *'Su'Matr' - One of the Chapter's Dreadnoughts and former Master of the Forge. * ''Featured in the ''Tome of Fire book series Chapter Fleet *2 Battle Barges *10 Strike Cruisers *5 Rapid Strike Cruisers *220 Thunderhawk Gunships Known Salamanders starships: *''Firelord'' (Frigate) - Transported Vulkan He'stan and his Strike Force of Firedrakes to the Gevion Cluster to recover Vulkan's Sigil. *''Flamewrought'' (Battle Barge) - The flagship of the Salamanders Legion during the Great Crusade. The Flamewrought was embroiled in the vicious space battle above Istvaan V at the opening conflict of the Horus Heresy. *''Forgehammer'' (Strike Cruiser) - Strike Cruiser that served the Chapter during the 35th Millennium under the command of Captain Phoecus. *''Protean'' (Strike Cruiser) - Under the command of Firedrake Sergeant Nu'mean during a campaign against the Eldar. Lost in the Warp as a result and became part of a Space Hulk. *''Serpentine'' (Strike Cruiser) - Served the 6th Company during the Third War for Armageddon. *''Vulkan's Wrath'' (Battle Barge) - The Vulkan's Wrath spearheaded the Astartes' invasion of the Dark Eldar city Commorragh in the Webway during the 35th Millennium. *''Vulkan's Wrath'' (Strike Cruiser) - Currently serving the 3rd Company, named after the famed Salamanders Battle Barge. Chapter Relics *''Chalice of Fire'' - A legendary Forge Ship that produces the majority of the weapons and munitions used by the Salamanders and remains in orbit around Nocturne. *''Eye of Vulkan'' - A spacebound defence laser assembly that remains in orbit over Nocturne, hovering eternally over the Salamanders fortress-monastery on the Nocturnan moon of Prometheus. *''Gauntlet of the Forge'' - Shaped like a Power Fist, the Gauntlet of the Forge is actually an intricately crafted Heavy Flamer built into an ornate gauntlet. This relic is in the possession of Vulkan He'stan along with two of the other artefacts of Vulkan. *''Kesare's Mantle'' - One of the nine artefacts of Vulkan, Kesare's Mantle is a mighty drakescale cloak currently worn by Vulkan He'stan. *'Salamander Hide Mantle' - Earliest Imperial records of durable cloaks worn for protection from fire come from Nocturne in the form of the Salamander Hide Mantles. These mantles are cloaks crafted from the tough hide of the mighty salamanders that roam Nocturne. The cloak provides its wearer with amazing protection from all manner of dangers, but particularly those that are fire-based. Later this technology spread in the form of Adamantine Mantles to many other Space Marine Chapters. *''Spear of Vulkan'' - This is a mighty relic Power Weapon in the form of a huge halberd, once wielded by Vulkan himself. The weapon is currently in the hands of Vulkan He'stan, the Forgefather of the Chapter. *''Tome of Fire'' - An ancient tome of lore and prophecy left behind by Vulkan. The contents of the Tome, when properly deciphered, lead to the locations of Vulkan's hidden relics. *''Vulkan's Sigil'' - A symbol of office supposedly carried by Vulkan himself into battle, the Sigil is a holy relic of the Salamanders and was carried into battle in recent times by the Chaplain Xavier, a legendary figure of the Salamander Chapter and its former Reclusiarch. Chapter Appearance Physical Appearance ; note the distinctive physical characteristics of obsidian skin and glowing red eyes]] While it can be said that the Salamanders' gene-seed may not be mutated or deficient, their physical appearance is striking, most likely brought about by a combination of the phentotypic effects created by a biochemical interplay of their gene-seed, the erratic gravitational and radioactive forces on Nocturne, and the unique genetics of the human population that has evolved to survive them. These factors have contributed to the peculiar reaction of the Astartes' Melanochrome gene-seed organ within the Space Marines native to the fiery world, resulting in an individual Battle-Brother's skin becoming obsidian-black and their eyes blazing with a burning red glow. This combination of effects gives the Salamanders an almost daemonic visage, an irony considering the Sons of Vulkan are one of the most humanitarian Chapters of the Astartes. The Salamanders use their terrifying appearance as another tool in the Chapter's arsenal, and it has been used by them to great effect to terrify and intimidate more than one rebellion against Imperial authority into submission without the need to destroy it. Chapter Colours The Salamanders are typically armoured in bright green Power Armour with green trim, black shoulder plates and backpack, and a gold chest Aquila. The Salamanders often make use of flame ornamentation on their weapons and vehicles. Chapter Badge The Salamanders Chapter badge is a white silhouette of the armoured and spiked head of a Nocturnean Salamander reptile from Mount Deathfire. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 8, 26 *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), p. 7 *''Epic Armageddon'' (Rulebook), p. 70 *''How To Paint Space Marines'', p. 79 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 30, 47, 49 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 26, 32-33, 44, 46, 54, 58-60, 76-83, 170-173 *''Index Astartes IV'', "Promethean Warriors - The Salamanders Space Marine Chapter" *''Warhammer 40,000 Compendium'' (1st Edition), "The Badab War", pp. 33-35 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (5th Edition), p. 135 *''White Dwarf 300 (UK), "Legends of the Space Marines", p. 118 *''White Dwarf 274 (UK), "Index Astartes: Promethean Warriors: The Salamanders Space Marine Chapter" *''White Dwarf'' 248 (UK), "Promethean Warriors: The Salamanders Space Marine Chapter" *''White Dwarf'' 197 (UK), "For They Shall Know No Fear: Developing a Space Marine Chapter", pp. 22-29 *''White Dwarf'' 119 (UK), "Space Marine Painting Guide", pp. 32-39 *''Promethean Sun'' (Novella) by Nick Kyme *''Age of Darkness'' (Anthology), "Forgotten Sons" by Nick Kyme *''Heroes of the Space Marines'' (Anthology), "Fires of War" by Nick Kyme *''Salamander'' (Novel) by Nick Kyme *''Firedrake (Novel) by Nick Kyme *''Nocturne (Novel) by Nick Kyme Gallery Vet Bro Mark III.jpg|Veteran Battle-Brother in Mark III Power Armour Vet Bro Mark Va.jpg|Veteran Battle-Brother in Mark V Power Armour Vet Bro Mark Vb.jpg|Veteran Battle-Brother in Mark V Power Armour Salamander Assault Brother Mark VI.jpg|Assault Marine in Mark VI Power Armour Vet Bro Mark VII.jpg|Battle-Brother in Mark VII Power Armour Vet Sergeant Mark VII.jpg|Veteran Sergeant in Mark VII Power Armour Vet Sergeant Mark VIII.jpg|Veteran Sergeant in Mark VIII pattern Power Armour Salamanders Organization.JPG|Salamanders Iconography Salamanders_Bike_Scout_Yumochka.jpg|Salamanders Scout Marine on Attack Bike Salamanders_Land_Raider_Crusader.jpg|Salamanders Land Raider Crusader Vindicator_'Vulcanus'.jpg|Salamanders Vindicator Salamanders_Whirlwind_Helios.jpg|Salamanders Whirlwind Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Badab War Category:First Founding Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium